And You Said YOU Were A Monster
by crazyperson17
Summary: Bella is not an ordinary human. She's half human/half vampire. Daughter of Aro and mystery woman. what happens when she is ordered by her dad to watch the cullens and who is her mother? Suck at summaries but please read and review! Adopted from VampireEva
1. Preface

**And you said YOU were a monster**

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Taken over from VampireEva**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!**

* * *

**Preface**

If someone were to tell me 6 months ago, that I would fall in love, I would have laughed in their faces. A person-no monster- like me shouldn't ever fall in love.

Something that little girls wish for on shooting stars or try to figure out if a boy likes you by the petals of a flower or a little note asking if they like you with boxes to check yes or no shouldn't happen to monsters.

To see your love waiting for you as you down the aisle while you are wearing a beautiful white dress that makes you more beautiful than ever. A person like me can only wish for something like that.

But instead, here I sit 6 months after I met the love of my life with tears falling down my cold cheeks with a phone in my hand. The love of my life-no, existence- is about to be killed with his…our… family. And worst of all, I've been ordered to do it.

* * *

**Okay please Review**

**this part was written by VampireEva**

**I'll be posting up the chapters written by her first then continue woking on the story**


	2. Chapter 1

**And you said YOU were a monster**

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Taken over from VampireEva**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I've always lived the perfect life according to everyone. I'm strong, tall, beautiful, rich, and powerful. I have the perfect curves, perfect face, and perfect hair. And that is just from Heidi. Also I am a princess. Not a girl who wants to be a princess. I'm the princess of Volterra.

I'm the biological daughter of Aro. Daddy got my mom pregnant and she gave birth to me. She survived but Daddy had Santiago alter her mind to make her think she had a miscarriage, so she could live a happy life without vampires. That's one thing people don't know about Daddy. He fell in love with a human and loved her enough to let her live a human life. Even today he still loves her.

"Bella," Heidi, my best friend, said as she walked into the room. "Your father wants to see you as soon as you're dressed." She sighed as she walked into my closet. Daddy always told her if I needed to wear a dress, something professional or just dressed casually.

Living in the vampire capital can have its good and bad parts. The good parts are you don't have to move a lot, meet lots of different people, and the parties and social events that happen like eight times a month. (That's why Heidi is my personal dresser because she arranges everything so I just let her to whatever.) But the bad parts are that vampires fear you and your home. Everyone thinks we're violent because we try to keep order and keep our secret among our kind. The only reason we get violent is if you endanger our secret or attack us which would not be smart.

Heidi walked out with a dark pencil skirt, a short sleeved white button up with a zebra belt and black heels in one hand and in the other was my bracelet and antique tiara. Business again. Once I was dressed I waited for Heidi to walk with me but instead she walked back into my closet.

"Heidi, are you coming?" I asked.

"No, go ahead and talk to your dad!" she yelled back, not that she needed to. I would have heard her anyways. "I'm going to get ready for my date tonight with Santiago."

That girl, I thought as I rolled my eyes. She could go in rags and that boy would start humping her leg literally. As I was approaching the throne room, I could hear the whispers from within.

"Aro, this could be dangerous for. You can't put your daughter in danger like that." Marcus whispered.

"This is Bella we are talking about. She can take care of herself. She is the strongest and most powerful person ever. Plus, she doesn't have to do this. It is her choice." Daddy argued.

There was a pregnant pause so I chose that moment to enter. "Daddy!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. He has been gone for a week and this is the first time I saw him since he has been back. Everybody knows that Daddy and I aren't shy about expressing our relationship. I am a Daddy's girl and have Daddy wrapped around my pinky finger.

"My sweet baby girl," Daddy whispered as he spun me around. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," I whispered back taking in his scent. "You hunted; what did you have?"

"I got a rapist who was in the middle of getting a little girl and a black bear," he replied feeling guilty about killing a human. Only once a year, the guard and kings can have a human but the rules state it must be a rapist, murderer or a criminal. But every member of the guard feels guilty afterwards, so I believe they should just stick to animals.

I pulled out of the hug as Caius cleared his throat. "Isabella, we need to talk to you about a certain matter," he said as Daddy brought over a chaise for me to sit on. I've been offered my own throne but never took it because having a throne meant you become a ruler and I have no interest in that what so ever.

"What is the matter at hand, Uncle Caius?" I asked innocently. He hated being called Uncle Caius. It makes him feel old, says the 3,000 year old vampire.

"Well, Belly-boo," Uncle Caius mocked, "a coven is growing big and we heard a rumor that they plan to take us out."

"Maybe they want to take us out to dinner. You never know," I giggled.

Caius ignored the comment. "We came up with a plan and want to run it by you since you are involved. "

Daddy picked up from there. "Our plan is to tell the leader of the coven that we found a human, you, who knew about us. We're going to ask him to take you in for your protection, not telling him you're my daughter. Carlisle is a soft at heart. If I tell him you have no place to go, he will automatically take you in."

"I'll do it, but I need to know some things. What if he asks why I don't stay with here?" If I was going to pull this off, I have to know every detail and be very careful.

"Santiago can't handle your blood so I need to protect you from him. I'll even give the Cullens' money and protection if I have to but we need to know if they are really after us." Daddy was really worried; you can see it just by looking at his face.

"Make the call and set this puppy up." I said giving my man-eating smile. I walked up into my room and pulled out my suitcases. Seven of them were Zebra print with pink outlining, and ten were Pink Vulcan Fibre. I loaded everything into my customized Audi R8 coupe. I already knew Carlisle will say yes. No one can resist Daddy.

I pulled on my white cloak and walked back to the throne room catching the end of the phone call.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. One look at this girl and I didn't have the heart to…"Daddy sniffled as his voice broke. "Goodbye my dearest friend." He ran his fingers through his long dark hair, something he only does when he is worried. I walked up and sat on his lap.

"I'll be alright, you know? You don't have to worry about me." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. He nodded but didn't reply.

Tiffany (Gianna got ate) came in an hour later explaining that my flight left in two hours and that Demetri will be flying me in the private jet and I would drive myself to the Cullen's house.

Daddy held me until the plane was ready. "They are out hunting but there is a key under the cushion of the porch swing. Be careful and don't tell them you are my daughter. Be safe and call me at every hour. I love you so much baby girl-" his voice broke off by the sobs that threatened to appear.

"I love you too," I whispered as I was escorted to the plane by Felix.

**~*Skip 4 or 5 hours (no idea how long it takes)*~**

To say America was different than Italy would be an understatement. It's not like I haven't been here before but wow. America mainly has big cities and gorgeous houses that were way too big.

Demetri walked me to my convertible M6 BMW with my luggage in tow. Good thing I'm the only one going because there is not enough room for anyone else seeing as how my 17 suitcases, gym bag and duffel bag will take up all but the driver's seat. But then again knowing Demetri, he called a truck to deliver my things.

Yep. Parked behind my car was a Hummer limo. As I stood by the car saying bye to Demetri, I couldn't help but notice his eyes were filled with tears that will never fall. Over the years, it was hard not to notice that Demetri liked me in a way other than siblings. I'm not innocent because I tried to give Demetri the love he deserves but I couldn't do that. His mate is a short girl roughly sixteen in appearance who has medium brown length hair and she acts just the way he does. **(Hint Hint.)**

After promising to stay in touch and balling my eyes out, I set out to my new home. The house was huge. It had two stories with a partial third floor with an attic and a basement. This is my new home.

* * *

**Please Review**

**This chapter was written by VampireEva**

**I'll be working on more chapters and hopefully have them up soon.**


	3. Will You Play For Me?

_And you said YOU were a monster_

_Written by CrazyPerson17_

_Taken over from VampireEva_

_Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)_

_Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Daddy was right; there was a key under the cushion of the porch swing. This could be a great place to come soak up some sunlight, if there ever was any.

I opened the front door and went into the house, leaving all my bags in the car. I'll leave those for the Cullens to get.

Inside was a huge living room, it looked as though some walls were knocked down to make some space. There was a couch, and there was a flat screen TV. The room had all light colors. It was bright and open.

I could hear people coming to the house, must be the Cullens. I was suppose to be act like I was _human_ so I pretended to interested in the grand piano that was in the huge room.

"Do you play?" a musical voice, like all vampires have, asked.

I pretended to jump, as though he startled me. "Yes I do." I turned to see a man with bronze hair and gold eyes watching me.

"Well let's hear you play."

"Do I have to?" "Yes."

No one and I mean no one tells me what to do.

"NO!" I started to move away from the piano.

"Yes," he was now next to me, his hands at my wrists, pulling me back to the piano. Perfect. I shocked him, with static electricity, well that was my excuse. "Ouch!"

I just smiled at him. "Now will you let go of me?"

"Only of you play something for me."

"Maybe some other time," I told him. This bronze haired boy didn't let go of me. My temper got the best of me, I flipped him over onto his back. "Now will you let me go in peace?" "Y…Yes."

"Good." I then noticed that the family was there. "Great," I muttered to myself. "I'm Bella, who would you be?"

"I'm Carlisle," A blond male said. He looked to be the oldest one there.

"Aro sent you here, didn't he?" I nodded.

"Yes he did."

"After he told you what we were."

"Yes, but he didn't have to tell me. I already knew, I was raised to believe in mythical creatures," I said rolling my eyes. "And the rest of you are?"

"I'm Esme," a women with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair said.

A little pixie like girl jumped up to side. She had short pixie black hair. "I'm Alice. I know we're going to be great friends, But for some reason I can't see into your future." I smiled to myself, and pretended to be confused.

"What do you mean?" "I can see the future." Perfect, she told me all I needed to know about her.

"Any of have any other gifts? Aro said that you were a gifted coven, and would be able to keep me safe."

"Safe from what?" "Myself of course and any other vampire that comes after me."

"What vampire would be after you?" another blond that was in the room asked.

I'm sure my eyes changed a shade darker. "You wouldn't want to know. You guys never told me if any of you gifted also."

"Edward, the guy that you flipped easily and now on the floor. Yeah he can read minds," Alice told me.

"Except for yours," the one that was suppose to be Edward said from the floor.

"Jasper, here, can sense emotions." The blond male was behind Alice now, he was tall and seemed to be in pain. Uh-oh.

"Why do you feel shocked?"

"Because this could ruin everything," I said. Then realized what I said and clapped a hand over my mouth.

They now seemed hesitant. "This is Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett was a muscular guy with brown curly hair. Rosalie was tall and blond.

"Nice to meet you all," I said after I could speak. "Okay, where will I be staying?"

"In the room next to Edward's. Do you have any bags?" someone asked.

"Yes they're in the Hummer Limo behind my convertible M6 BMW."

"That's your car?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Can I drive it sometime?"

I _never_ let anyone drive my car. "Um, No."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters. **1) **I _NEVER_ let anyone drive my car. **2) **I barely know you **3) **I don't think I like you that much." I said , everyone was shocked. "Here's my cell number, I'm going for a walk." I left my number on a sheet of paper and walked out of the house.

* * *

**Please Rveiew!**

**First Chaper I actuall wrote for this story, hope you liked it!**


	4. I Understand

**And you said YOU were a monster**

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Taken over from VampireEva**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I Understand**

After I cleared my head, I went hunting. One thing I made sure of was that the Cullens were nowhere near me, after all I was _suppose_ to be human.

As if. One thing about me was that I looked human, but I was not. My mother was a human and my Father was a Vampire, so that made me part human and part vampire. I was unlike any other person or creature. I was powerful, my powers were just developing my powers. Sometimes I would wake up and I would have a new gift.

My human side needed sleep; my vampire side did not. So I sleep every other night. I needed human food every once in awhile, I would be eating it more often while I stayed here.

My eyes weren't red, they are a beautiful chocolate brown color, or so everyone says.

I walked up the drive way to the house. I can't believe that I acted like that, but it was instinct. No one touches me like that or tells me what to do. Edward's grip on my wrists was strong and he would not let me go, so it was natural for me to flip him.

I walked into the house to see everyone waiting for me. "Hi"

"What took you so long?" Carlisle asked.

I shot a look to Jasper meaning keep quite, I knew he would be able to sense if I was lying. "I just took a really, really long walk. That's all. I needed to clear my head, and it takes awhile."

"I understand," Edward spoke up.

"What?"

"I understand what it feels like to have the need to clear your head. It can take days to clear my own."

"Yeah it's true. Sometimes he disappears for days," Esme said who was next to him.

"Sounds like something I would do if I could," I said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know. Having a Vampire stalk every minute of the day, until I met Aro." I said. "The feeling of being watched every second of the day, every moment. Their following you. Until they corner you…Until you jump off a cliff…," I soon snapped out of my story. "I'm sorry you don't have to hear about it."

"You jumped off a cliff? And you're alive?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, it were those cliffs in La Push, then I went to Voltura to visit family, but I met Aro instead."

"And that's why you're here?" Rosalie said.

"Yes and deal with it." I could easily lose my temper and rip Rosalie apart, but that would blow my cover. "Could someone show me to my room, because I have no idea where it is."

"Sure," Alice said walking past me," right this way." She lead me up to the top floor and opened the door. "Here's your room, sorry it isn't ready." My room was a plain whit room with a bed to one side, a desk with a laptop on the opposite side, Then there was a huge closet. My bags in the middle of the room. "We can go shopping soon so we can redecorate the room for you."

"Sure Alice. I would LOVE to go shopping."

She smiled and walked out of the room. Soon I would have Alice on my side. Just one day of shopping and she would be my friend, and would help me convince the rest of the family to trust me.

* * *

Shopping with Alice was AWESOME! Well that's what I told her. For one thing she practically bought the whole Mall.

"Alice why shop so much?"

"Shopping is so awesome, I LOVE it. Besides you can never have to many clothes." W-o-w she sounded like Heidi.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and went back to the house. Then we redid my room.

The room I was staying in was now my favorite shade of blue. My sheets were a darker shade. I kept the carpet whit and I started to write things on the wall, like my favorite parts of history. I even bought art supplies when I was out shopping with Alice.

* * *

Now it was time to win over someone else. But who?

Hmm…maybe Emmett, no he was spending time with Rosalie. How about Carlisle? No he's at work. Jasper? Maybe. Edward? Another Maybe. How about Esme? Yes! Oh my god yes!

I've never really had a mother figure in my life so this could be my chance.

I skipped down the stairs to find Esme out in her garden. _Perfect._

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Spending Time With Esme and Drawing

**And you said YOU were a monster**

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Taken over from VampireEva**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or purple) or this story idea (or flurple)**

**Oh! Purple Flurple! That's a funny word. Try saying it 10 times fast!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Spending Time with Esme And Drawing**

"Hey Esme," I said as I walked closer to her.

"Oh, hello dear."

"Is there anything I could help you with?" I asked. I loved to garden, it was so peaceful to me.

"Oh you don't have to help me, Bella," Esme told me.

"Oh but I want to help. I love to garden and you aren't getting rid of me that easily," I told her. "So what can I help with?"

With that said we worked on the garden all day. It finally looked perfect to me.

"Thanks for your help Bella."

"No problem, Hey we should do this another time," I told her. I easily won her over and I knew it.

* * *

I had developed the ability to draw the past, present and future. What I mean is that when I close my eyes I can see a picture or event and I draw it.

That's what I did, because I was bored. I had my new sketch pad ready and I closed my eyes. Soon I lines were running through my head and my hand was moving across the paper. I opened my eyes to see a picture of Jaspers past, it was him riding a horse. "A, guys!"

Every member of the family was in my room right away. "Jasper does this seem familiar?" I asked.

"Yes it does. That was my horse during the war," he said. Everyone was shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I just closed my eyes and ended up drawing this," I pointed to my sketch.

"Just like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting, close your eyes and try it again," he instructed me.

I did as he said; I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. I felt my hand go flying across the page and lines started to form in my head. When I was done I opened my eyes and looked at what I sketched. It was Carlisle in Voltura with Uncle Caius , Uncle Marcus and Daddy. Of course I couldn't tell them that. I heard some one gasp. "That's Aro, the one who sent me here," I said pointing to my father, then pointed to Carlisle. "That's you isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Who are the other 2?"

"Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers."

"Oh," I said.

"It's amazing that you can do that," Jasper said. I knew he started to like me.

"Thanks."

After that they all left my room, but I'm sure that they were listening to me. So I just started to draw again.

This time it was a picture of my in a corner crying. I knew it was me, because I drew this picture in color. I didn't know when this would happen, but you never know. That is, if you aren't Alice.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Hey check out some of my other stories like:**

**The Flock and It's New Member **

** The Flock are brought back to the School. They escape, but Max saves a girl who had wings sown onto her back. What happens when the new girl starts to like Fang? How will Max react? A certain blind guys like the new girl. Will the Flock be ripped apart?**

**_or_**

**The Miser Sisters**

**The Miser Sisters get in trouble with Mother Nature. So they're sent to Earth to stay with a man named Charlie. At school they both stand out, just like the Cullens, but also diferently. How will they get along? maybe even fall in love**


	6. Playing the Piano & Shizle

**And you said YOU were a monster**

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Taken over from VampireEva**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or gummy bears) or this story idea (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate! No wait! Chocloate covered Gummy Bears!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Playing the Piano + Shizle **

Another day has passed by and I'm extremely bored. Emmett is away with Rosalie. Carlisle is at work and Esme is working on her garden, again. I'll leave her to do it herself this time. Jasper and Alice were out hunting. So the only one here was Edward and he was in his room.

I didn't really want to talk to him or anything so I went downstairs. I walked around the house for a little bit, learning all about my surroundings, then went over to the piano. I sat down on the bench and my hands were soon flying across they keys and a sweet melody rang through out the room.

**(Forever and Always Piano Version by Taylor Swift)**

I decided to sing along to the music I was playing.

"**Once upon a timeI believe it was a TuesdayWhen I caught your eyeWe caught onto somethingI hold onto the nightYou looked me in the eyeAnd told me you loved me"**

I have no idea how I came up with this song. Oh yeah I heard the pop version somewhere.**"Were you just kidding?"**

People find it funny to play jokes on others. Well it isn't that funny unless you're the one playing a prank on someone else.

"**Cause it seems to meThis thing is breaking downWe almost never speakI don't feel welcome anymoreBaby what happenedPlease tell me cause one second it was perfectNow you're halfway out the door"**

No one is perfect, that is unless you're a vampire. I closed my eyes and I put my whole heart into this song.**"And I stare, at the phoneHe still, hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at allAnd you flashback to when he saidForever and alwaysOh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause I was there when you saidForever and always"**

I always waited for people to call me, I should be the to call them. I should be the one they have to wait for."Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minuteNow I'm not so sure**So heres to everythingComing down to nothingHeres to silenceThat cuts me to the coreWhere is this going?Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymoreAnd I stare, at the phoneHe still, hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at allAnd you flashback to when he saidForever and always"**

Forever and always is impossible for humans, they live short lives.

"**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause I was there when you saidForever and alwaysDidn't mean it baby?I don't think soOhhhhhBack up, baby back up"**

Sometimes I need time to think, I need my space.

"**Did you forget everything?Back up, baby back upDid you forget everything?"**

Vampires don't forget anything, besides their human lives. Me I'll never forget anything.**"Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause I was there when you saidForever and alwaysOh, I stare, at the phoneHe still, hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at allAnd you flashback to when we saidForever and always**

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause I was there when you saidForever and alwaysYou didn't mean it babyYou said forever and alwaysYeah"**

I played one last not and then the song was over. I opened my eyes to see the Cullens in the living room, they were watching me. "What are you looking at?"

"You finally played for me," Edward said.

"Not for you, for myself," I told him. "I like to play instruments."

"You do?" Alice was now excited.

"Yes."

"What other instruments do you play?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, like all of them, I think."

"Impossible, only the Volturi know how to play all the instruments, they pass on the knowledge of the instruments to other vampires," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, don't you know? They aren't the only ones who know how to play," opps I messed up. They never told me who the Volturi is, I only know the 3 brothers, to their knowledge.

"How do you know who they Volturi are?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Aro," I almost said Daddy, sense he was my father," explained everything to me. He almost turned me into a vampire, remember?"

"No, Carlisle never mentioned it," Esme told me.

"Oh, well now all of you know." I got up off the bench. "Hey, is there anything around here that I can eat? I haven't really eaten in a few days." they forgot to feed me so I would sneak out of the house and go hunting.

"Oh yes, sorry we forgot to feed you. We're just not use to having someone around that needs to eat anything," Esme said and she lead me to the kitchen. "What would you like dear?"

"Um how about some chocolate chip pancakes. OH! I could really go for some chocolate," I said. I've always had a sweet tooth, chocolate was my weakness.

"Oh well we don't have any chocolate, maybe Alice would like to go get some form the store. It would give her a reason to go shopping."

"Tot ally, I'll go get some chocolate. Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Um yes. Ah Junior Mints, maybe some lemon head. Then Gummy Worms. Chicken, toast, eggs," I went on naming food that I loved. She nodded and then went out to her car.

Soon Alice was back with a bunch of food. The boys helped put away the food in the cabinets and in the refrigerator. "Here's your chocolate chips," she said and handed me a huge bag of chocolate chips.

"Thanks." I opened the bag and the sent of chocolate hit me.

"No problem."

I ate each chocolate chip one at a time, and they were delicious. If I was alone, without the Cullens watching me, I could of eaten the whole bag faster than a vampire can drain an elephant.

"Hey Alice, do you think you could possibly buy me a guitar?" I asked her when I was done.

" Sure," she was now smiling brightly. "I can take you to a Music Store tomorrow."

"Sweetical"

"I love that word," Emmett's loud voice come from across the room. He was soon in front of me.

"I know right." We went on and on about our favorite words and I even made him learn the langue of the shizles witch was shizle. Every word you say has an sh in from of it. We laughed about words like it in shizle.

"So where did you learn about this langue of shizle?" he asked me.

I smiled even more. "I made it up, not many people know of this langue which you call shizle."

"Really?"

"_Really."_

"Cool!" He was acting like a child on Christmas morning. "Now let's try to have a conversation in shizle."

"shokay."

"shso shows shlife?" **(so how's life?) **he asked.

"shfine, shyou?" **(fine, you?)**

"shas shif shi shad sha shlife." **(as if I had a life)**

"shaww, shyou shave sha showonderful shlife." **(Aww you have a wonderful life)**

The whole conversation was a debate whether he had a life or not.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review!**

**And yes I did come up with Shizle, but actually its Shinzinien or something like that (i just don't know how to spell it) langue of the shineziens (or something like that).**

**Tell you the truth about the awesome langue I came up, my friend helped me out. (no not kate)**


	7. Writing a Song

And you said YOU were a monster

Written by CrazyPerson17

Taken over from VampireEva

Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)

Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Writing a Song**

Alice finally took me to the music store, along with Edward. They bought me my guitar, a banjo (Edward instead), my own drums, and a bunch of other instruments. Plus my own recording studio.

"You guys don't have to spend all that money on me," I told them.

"Yes we do," Alice said," and no buts." I couldn't argue to that. We went home after that. Once we got back to the house, Alice shocked me by saying, "Now you have to write us a song and perform it for us."

"Deal," we shook hands and the boys took the stuff up into my room. I realized that Alice sound proved my wall. YES!

I grabbed my guitar and started to strum random notes and jumped up and down. That gave me inspiration. So I sat down at my desk and started to write down the notes and lyrics.

Sense I slept last night, I was good. I stayed up all night working on the song. I worked on in my new recording studio, recording the instruments that I wouldn't be able to play at once.

Finally it was finished. Finally I finished recording all the instruments, sense I planed on just singing.

I put the last touches onto the CD I burned with the instruments on it.


	8. A Place In This World

And you said YOU were a monster

Written by CrazyPerson17

Taken over from VampireEva

Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or this story idea (or chocolate)

Oh! I could really go for some Chocolate!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Place In This World**

**{A/N: Please pretend she wrote this song thanks} (A Place In This World by Taylor Swift)[Disclaimer - don't own the song]**

It was about 6:3o in the morning when I went running down the stairs and through the house. "I finished it!!" I screeched even though I knew that they could hear me. I ran into the living room where the sound system is. I set up a microphone then went running back upstairs and got changed.

I put on my favorite pair of jeans with a shirt that said 'Be Afraid, Be VERY Afraid' **(not really sure if it even exists at all) **They didn't know how true that shirt was about me. They should be afraid. I also knew that Alice would go after me for what I was wearing, but I don't really care. I decided to go bare foot, and raced back down the stairs.

I walked up to the microphone and nodded to whoever was controlling the CD player.

The Music started at I started to move with it. This song was all about me baby.

"_I don't know what I want, so don't ask meCause I'm still trying to figure it outDon't know what's down this road, I'm just walkingTrying to see through the rain coming downEven though I'm not the only oneWho feels the way I do"_

I've tried many of times to leave my family and start my own, but I just couldn't. I knew that I wasn't the only one who didn't know what to do with myself.

"_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I knowI'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes onI'm just a girl, trying to find a place inThis world"_

I was looking for a place where I fit in. Where I belong. Not just Bella, the one that helps the Volturi, the one who kills innocent vampires.

"_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans"_

I made a gesture down to my jeans._"And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve"_

I pointed down to my arm as id there was a sleeve"_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshineCould you tell me what more do I needAnd tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeahBut that's ok"_

Every Day something different happened. No one could tell what would happen, just that you live everyday as if it was your last.

"_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I knowI'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes onI'm just a girl, trying to find a place inThis world"_

I loved this song that I just wrote.

"_Maybe I'm just a girl on a missionBut I'm ready to fly"_

I was on a mission, but I was here to see if the Cullens were really the guilty ones. To see if they planned to take out my family.

"_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I knowI'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes onI'm just a girl, trying to find a place inThis world"_

The song ended and I heard clapping. I opened my eyes, I don't know when they closed, to see smiling faces of the Cullens.

"You were amazing," Alice complimented me.

"Thanks but I couldn't of done it without you buying everything I needed."

"You have to wrote more songs," Esme told me. I nodded and noticed that Jasper was watching me curiously.

"I will," I promised her. Jasper was finally starting to get on my nerves so I finally asked, "What?!"

"Nothing," Jasper said, then started to speak again. "It's just that, that song mean so much to you. Didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

"Why?" "It's personal," I told him. He just nodded. I turned away from him.

* * *

Please Review!

You guys are so lucky! 2 updates in 1 day!!!


	9. Talking to Edward & School Info

**Chapter 8 - Talking to Edward & School Info**

**~*~*~*~*~*~2 MONTHS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sense I arrived here I think I've become part of their family. Well a spoiled little brat that is. I didn't mean to act that way when I first met them, it was just the way I was brought up. To never have anyone order you around, unless its Daddy.

Now I was in a meadow I found the first day I came here, in my favorite sun dress playing my guitar. Well I was working on a new song and I was messing around with some notes.

"Bella," I heard a velvety voice say. My head snapped up to see Edward, I nodded at him so I wouldn't break my concentration.

I just got the most powerful part of the song I was playing which was the chorus. I stood up from the ground, didn't stop playing, and started to dance around the meadow. Finally the song that I came up with ended, and I stopped playing.

"That was amazing," Edward told me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks. So what brings you here?"

"Well, ah…um….Alice sent me out here to get you so she could take you shopping," was his wonderful reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure she couldn't come get me herself," I rolled my eyes.

After that he went on and on trying to convince me that Alice really sent him out to find me. I kept telling him I didn't believe him.

"Just admit it," I said.

"Admit what?" he decided to play dumb.

"That you just came here to see me."

"Never!" he then appeared behind me and started to tickle me.

"St….ahahaha….op! Edward!" I said in between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I see some one is ticklish," he said.

I couldn't take anymore laughter so I easily loosened his grip on me.

"So what did you want to talk to be about?" I asked as I slipped out of his reach.

"Well sense your staying here, I guess you are going to go to school with us."

"I'm not sure, but if your asking me if I'll go to school," I thought for a second. "Sure."

"C'mon then lets go back to the house then," he pulled me up gabbing my hand and he put me on his back. "Hold on."

Then we were racing through the forest. I've ran fast like this before, but not as fast as this. Never this fast.

I started to laugh, I love speed. My cars back home (Voltura) said so.

Soon we were back at the house. "Bella!" Alice yelled and came running over to me. "I can't wait for school to start! Can I pick your outfit everyday?!"

"First, well I guess I'm going then. Second, ah no! I like to dress myself you know. I'm not like Edward over there who needs your help," I nodded in Edward's direction. No one told me that she picked his outfits out or anything, I just knew, it was so Alice. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

* * *

"Edward, Alice and Emmett are all adopted, their last names are Cullen. Or that's what the story is anyway," Carlisle was explaining to me all I needed to know about their story and why they were here. "Then Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins. They're suppose to be related to Esme, because she's their 'Aunt'."

"Okay I think I understand. But where so I fit in here?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy, you can be a Emmett's long lost sister," Alice said.

"Why?"

"Because you two look so much alike," Rosalie said.

I froze. I looked at him. "When were you human?"

He told me the year and I was shocked. Apparently his mother was expecting a baby girl, but had a miscarriage. He told me that his mother had an affair with this strange man. I stared at him strangely.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"Nothing. I'll go to school, but I just need some time to myself." I quickly got up from where I was sitting on the couch, as fast a human could go and walked out of the house. As soon as I was far out of their hearing range I took off running.

I didn't stop running. I felt my vampire self take over as I ran. The same thing kept racing through me head, _Emmett my brother. _Then there was _Daddy never really told me when I was born at all. _OR _Daddy never told me that I had a brother._

I ran so far that I came to cliffs, water beyond what the eye can see. There was this awful smell of wet dog here. I must be in La Push.

I felt tears streaming down my face, my breathing stopped.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker," I heard someone say. I turned around to see a man, no older than 19 surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"At least I'm more human that you'll ever be, even if I am a monster," I told them, then took a step backwards.

I started to fall, wind flowing behind me, then I crashed into the water. I heard shouting from above the water and hands plunged down and pulled me out of the water. I gasped and one yelled, "I think she's human!"

I then blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Please Review!

Half asleep when i wrote this, hope u liked it!

Check out other stories too.

Like:

The Miser Sisters (Twilight)

The Flock and It's New Member (Maximum Ride)

My iPod! A Songfic (Twilight)

Exposed by a Golden Retriever (Twilight)

Bella's Life in the Night World (Night World)

**For the Love of All that is Good and Watermelon (Twilight)**

**And pleanty more!**

**Go to my profile to see what the stories are about and hopefully you'll read them and like 'em!**

**~CrazyPerson17!**


	10. Behind the Enemy Lines

**TA DA! CHAPTER 9!**

**hope U all like it!**

**:P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Behind the Enemy Lines

My eyes felt heavy and I was soaking wet. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys I think she awake!" I heard a voice boom. My eyes snapped open to see a boy with tan skin and black hair.

I stared at him then finally asked," Why did you bring me here?"

"Your human aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Jacob, don't bother our quest," the guy that I saw at the cliffs said, walking into the room.

"Shape-sifter," I spat.

They looked confused and the one named Jacob said, "No werewolves."

"No your shape-shifters. You were out there at the cliffs. You choose the shape of a wolf. Children of the moon, only come out at night and when there's a full moon." They seemed surprised that I knew so mush. "What? I was raised to believe in the supernatural." I knew I was becoming softer than I once was.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey she's awake!" another boy said, coming through the front door. He looked like Jacob, and the leader (I think he was anyway, but the way he acts).

"Yeah, go let the others know," the leader said.

"Yes Sam!" the boy said, saluting.

"Sam, Sam, where have I heard the name Sam before?" I asked. "Got it! Sam Uley! And I guess your Jacob Black." I now knew who they were. "I knew your grandparents," opps, I didn't mean to say that. "Well I learned all about them." Nice save.

"Really? What do you know about them?" Jacob asked, sounding excited.

"Only with Daddy's permission may I tell you. And I doubt that he would let me tell you mutts anything."

"Who's your 'Daddy'?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that, because your as stupid as he said you were," I said. The I stood up at vampire speed. "So stupid."

Then I ran out of the house. I didn't have any clue what way to go so I just kept running, I heard heartbeats following me. The wolves. Soon there were no houses and the wolves finally stopped as if there were a line stopping them.

"The treaty," I whispered, "it's real."

I smiled at them, but kept running.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Short I know, sorry. Hope you like it I wrote this chapter when I was half asleep.**

**Also check out some of my other stroies!**


	11. Found Out What I Am Didn’t You?

**_3 updates in one day_**

**w-o-w! new record 4 me!**

**awesome!**

**hope u enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Found Out What I Am Didn't You?**

I finally reached the clearing that the house was in, and continued to run vampire speed into the house. I opened the door and slammed it. I wasn't breathing at all, I could feel that my whole vampire self was taking over. I haven't hunted in like forever.

"Bella where have you been?" the hyper pixie asked, as she came into the room. I looked away quickly. She happened to notice. "Why won't you look at me? And why do you smell like wet dog?"

"I ran into those…mutts."

'Oh. Well why won't you look at me?" she asked again.

"Because I can't okay!"

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses of the counter and put them on. She wouldn't be able to see my red eyes now. I would have to wait until night to go hunting, I would sparkle in the sun right now. I almost walked into direct sunlight on my way to the stairs, I jumped back from it and hissed at it. I actually hissed!

"Bella are you alright?" she asked again.

"I'm fine!"

'She feels thirsty," Jasper told her, so low that only a vampire could hear.

"Shut Up!" I yelled at him. 'You think I can't hear you! Well think again Casper!" Everyone froze. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game in the living room. Edward was watching them. Rosalie was busy go her makeup again. Esme in the kitchen making something for me to eat. And Carlisle was reading a book. "Don't look too shocked. I mean c'mon you guys are FULL VAMPIRES. Your suppose to be smarter than me!"

"Take off the sunglasses," Carlisle said, standing up and slowly walking toward me.

"NO!"

"Bella just take off the glasses," Alice said.

"Catch me if you can," I said with that I turned myself invisible and hid my emotions from Jasper. I also hid my sent.

I just realized when I woke up, that I could turn invisible. And I've always known how to hide me emotions. I learned how hid my sent when I was what? Not even a day old.

"Where's she go?!" Emmett yelled.

"You'll never find me," I said, their heads snapped up in my direction. I opened a door and slammed it. I was in Jasper and Alice's room. There was a huge window and jumped out of it, I ran into the forest silently.

When I was out in the forest I hunted, easily taking down a lion, and a herd of deer. I could feel my eyes changing back to their normal color, chocolate brown. I sighed. I've made a huge mess.

I walked back into the house. Emmett tackled me. "Found her!" Soon the rest of the family was in the room. Edward walked up to me, and slid off my sunglasses.

"Her eyes are normal," he said.

"But she isn't a normal human," Rose said.

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"Not really sure," Emmett answered me.

"Get off me!" I yelled and I flip him over. He landed on his back.

"That was," Edward said. "When you flipped me."

"Oh that." I laughed. "Really you guys took SO long to figure it out." I started to walk away. Edward stopped me.

"What are you?"

"Ask Carlisle, he knows the stories. After all he use to be part of the Volturi." I turned to look at him.

"Well there were stories of children born that were powerful. Their fathers vampires, mothers were human. These children were…" he said.

"Half human, half vampire!" I laughed. "That's what I am! Now you know! What are you going to about it?!"

"Tell the Volturi," Edward said. That only made me laugh harder.

"Really?! Your joking right?"

"No we're not joking," Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes and took out my cell phone. I sent a text to daddy.

(_Bella Italics_. **Aro Bold**)

_They know WHAT I am._

**Do they know who you are?**

_No they just know What I am _

**Which is? **I rolled my eyes.

_Half Vampire, Half Human. Duh!_

**OH. Do they know why your there?**

_No they think I'm here because I'm being stalked my a vampire (smiles evily)_

**Okay then. I must go, good luck Bella.**

_Thanks Daddy I think I need it._

I closed my phone. "Who's daddy?" Alice asked, she was reading my texts over my shoulder.

"No one."

"And what does he mean by 'Do they know who you are?' and ' do they know why you're here?" she was asking so many questions. "And what do you mean when you say 'they THINK' I'm being stalked by a vampire (smiled evily)?"

"Alice you don't need to know that stuff," I told her.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"You don't need to know. Besides I know Alice's past," I looked at her. "Don't ask me anymore questions and I'll tell it to you. Think about it," with that said I stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Bella tell me about my past," Alice said, coming into my room.

"Promise me you won't ask anymore questions. Promise and you HAVE to mean it," I told her.

"I promise."

I sighed. "Your one of the most famous vampires and you don't even know it," I got up from my bed and started to walk in circles around her. "You can see the future. Your mate is just as gifted as you are." I laughed. "Even my own Father loves you. Your such a people person."

"What does this have to do with my past?" she asked me.

"Your past. Well let's just say this. I'm really an being stalked my a vampire, who insist that I be his mate, he knows pf your past. You were his singer, you blood called to him. But that old vampire that fell in love with you, changed you before James could get to you. You woke up alone in a dark room. Mary Alice Brandon." I stopped. "Look up the name." I walked out of the room.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Now they know what she is, but not who she is.**

**So is James really stalking her? Or is that a lie and does Bella really even know James?**

**Why are the Cullens so stupid? Why didn't they figure out that she was different earlier in the story?**

**The world may never know. But you can help me make these decisions by reviewing and/or PMing me. Let me know and maybe yyour ideas will be apart of the story. Don't worry i'll give you full credit. Please help me make these decisions! PLEASE! **

**~CrazyPerson17! (the original)**

**OH! Also please check out For the Love of All that is Good And Watermelon written by Kate. Don't forget to review, she really needs them. She even said that she might not be writing anymore onto that story! That story has to LIVE! So please check out our story For the Love of All that is Good and Watermelon. C'mon People show her your support! **

**Just go to my profile and click on the story. It will take you there. This story is amazing and awesome! So funny and hilarious! PLEASE check it out!**

**Okay for the final time for now (hopefully) bye!**

**~CrazyPerson17! (the original one) **

**aka - not kate!**

**:P**


	12. Night Out in Town

**Chapter 11 - Night Out in Town**

Ever sense the Cullens found out about me, they've been watching me closely. But today, when the Sun was out, I managed to get out of the house so I could make an important phone call.

I was walking into town for the first time, and I took out my phone and called Daddy. He answered on the first ring. "Yellow?'

"Daddy it's me," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh Bells," he sounded happy to hear my voice, "what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me something."

"What?" "How come you never told me I had a brother?" I asked.

"Bella, who are you talking about?"

"Emmett Cullen," I told him. "He looks like me, besides all the features I have from you."

"He isn't your brother, come back to Voltura and I'll explain it to you," Daddy told me.

"I have to finish this mission first," I told him. "But so far they don't seem to pose any threat." I couldn't tell him anymore than that. "Besides if I come the Cullens will insist that they come, and they'll find out who I really am."

"True, well I must go."

"Bye Daddy."

"Love you," he told me.

"Love you too, always," I said then hung up the phone. I decided to go around town and see what there was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **10 MINTUES LATER **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finally decided where to go. I was going to go get something to eat, then go to the new arcade. I walked into McDonalds, the arcade was across the street.

"What can I get for you?" asked the person at the cash register.

"2 hamburgers, Large fries, and a large coke." What? I'm hungry.

I was told how much it cost and I paid, received my food and sat down at a booth by the window. I put some French fries on my hamburgers, and smothered the rest in ketchup.

"Hello Beautiful," said a blond as he slid in on the other side of the both. I was just about to take a bite of my food, so I glared at him. This boy had blond hair and blue eyes, I could tell he was like a golden retriever. "Did it hurt when you fell? Fell from the heaven."

"Oh you know the usual. When you fall from the sky it tends to hurt," I told him. "Well it hurts if your human."

"You talk as if you aren't human yourself."

"Well I'm human. What's your name? You never told me."

"Mike Newton. Yours?" he answered with a smile of his face.

"None of your business," I took a bite of my hamburger. Easily eating all my food. Grabbed my drink and threw out all my trash. "Nice meeting you Mike."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Later in the Night **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent the rest of the day in the arcade and went back to the house. Only to find the Cullens waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Emmett.

"Oh you know, here and there."

"Well what were you going?" Esme asked me.

"Oh you know stuff." I yawned. "Well good night." I started to walk up the stairs.

"Hold up young lady," Carlisle said. "You can't just come back without answering us questions. Especially when we know what you can do."

"You don't know what I can do. You don't even know who I really am. And if I were you I wouldn't make me mad." I could feel the monster in me just begging to be released.

"Well answer us and we'll leave you alone."

"Alice promised me no questions asked," I pointed out.

"Well she didn't promise for me," the Doctor in the house said.

"Just leave me alone." I turned my back on him trying to go up to my room. He wouldn't let me, he grabbed my arm yanking me back down to the landing. "Let go of me!" He wouldn't let go, no matter how much I struggled. "That's it! No more nice Bella." I flipped him off of me. "I was out in town talking to someone. No one that you dumb masses **(A/N: Inside joke in Science class) **would know." I walked up the stairs. "Just give me my space!" I slammed my door.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Maybe even check out some of my other stories!**

**OH! Also please check out ****For the Love of All that is Good And Watermelon ****written by Kate. Don't forget to review, she really needs them. She even said that she might not be writing anymore onto that story! That story has to LIVE! So please check out our story ****For the Love of All that is Good and Watermelon. ****C'mon People show her your support! **

**Just go to my profile and click on the story. It will take you there. This story is amazing and awesome! So funny and hilarious! PLEASE check it out!**

**Okay for the final time for now bye!**

**~CrazyPerson17! (the original one) **

**aka - not kate!**

**:P**


	13. A SURPRISE!

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Disclaimer - In an insane word which I can be who I want to be without being judged I would own Twilight. BUT people keep judging me, so I don't own twilight, or this idea.**

**I owe this story to VampireEva who originally wrote this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - A Surprise!

I've been here for four months now.

Emmett is like a big brother to me. Rosalie was the bitch in the house. Alice was like a hyper sister I never had. Jasper was always quite, but like a brother. Esme was my mother I never had. Carlisle was okay. But Edward was a whole other story.

There were these feelings that I couldn't explain. I felt this pull toward him, as if destiny was telling me something, I just don't know what yet.

I finally earned the Cullens trust and could leave the house alone now. School would be starting tomorrow, and the family had a surprise for me.

"Hurry up Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from outside.

"I'm coming!" I ran outside and out to the garage where everyone was. "What's the rush?" I asked as I went in. I saw that there was a car, that was covered. "Is that for me?"

They nodded. Edward handed me a set of keys, while Emmett revealed my new car. It was a midnight blue BWM convertible. I screamed, "OMG! I LOVE IT!" I hugged everyone. "Thank you!"

"Well we thought you could use a car, sense everyone already has one," Esme told me.

"Can I drive it tomorrow?" I really wanted to drive my new car to school.

"Hell Yeah! You and Rosalie can race to school!" Emmett explained. Rose and I had the same car, just different colors.

"Totally!"

"Wait Bella do you have a driver's license?" Carlisle asked. I had one, but the last name was Volturi.

"Yes, but I'll need a new one for school, in case I need it," I rolled my eyes.

"Well can we see it?" Alice asked.

I glared at her and said, "No" She didn't ask anymore questions.

"Jasper can you get Bella a new license? After all you are the one who gets the job done." Carlisle was now talking to Jasper.

"Can I take it out for a test drive?" I asked.

"Totally!" Emmett said then jumped in the back seat.

"Hang on I'll need to do a few adjustments." I got out of the car and lifted the hood. I could see the Rosalie made some adjustments so it would go faster, but I would make my car go even faster. That's what I did.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, he was behind me now.

"You'll see, get in the car." I got back in the car, everyone else was crammed in the back and Edward was sitting shot gun. I started the car up, you couldn't even hear the engine's purr, and took off. Driving down the drive way, finally when we were far enough away from people and the house, I pressed down on the gas pedal and the car went it's full speed.

"Bells how did you get it to do this fast?" Emmett asked.

"Well Emmy Bear, that's a secret only I can know." I was laughing now.

"Damn. Rose you don't stand a chance. This girl is a genius!" Edward said.

"Thank you! I know I am!" I examined.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

School was today and I was exhausted. I never knew that I could ever be this tires. I mean I was up all this week, and I need my sleep. Now I have to be around Humans.

"C'mon Bella," Alice jumped on me. I think I passed out.

"No I'm tired!"

"We have school today, so get up. Esme's making breakfast," the evil pixe herself said as she walked out of my room.

I groaned and got up. I continued my morning routine, but I had to speed it up a little. Usually I take my time, but now I was running late, so I used vampire speed to take a shower, dry my hair and get dressed. I put on my favorite pair a jeans with a black shirt. The shirt said it red and white letters 'Every Girl Needs A Vampire'. Vampire were popular right now.

I walked downstairs, only to find a bunch of pancakes. Chocolate Chip Pancakes. I told you I like chocolate. "Sweet," I ran over to the table and sat down, grabbing a fork and knife, digging into my food.

"Not so fast Belly-boo," Emmett said. He found out what I hated to be called. "Don't what to make yourself sick."

"Oh Emmy-Bear you know that wouldn't happen to me," I said sweetly, "but what will happen to you if you don't leave me alone and let me eat my food? The world shall never know." I was smiling now.

"Oh I know!" Alice yelled from upsatirs.

"What will happen to me?" he asked.

"Oh that's for me to know and you to find out," I stated. When I was done talking Emmett was shocked. Like an electrical shock. "Now you know," I smirked at him and went outside and got into my new car.

Edward was waiting for me by my car, along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting in Rose's car.

"Ready?" Alice asked me, I nodded.

Jasper would be the one to tell us when to go. "Racers start you engins!" he said. Our cars came to life. "Get Set! GO!"

As I pulled out of the yard, ahead of Rose, Jasper jumped in my car. "Hey watch it!" I yelled at him. I was speeding threw town, it was all a blur sense I was focused on the road and the way to school.

My car screeched into the school parking lot. I beat Rose. Everyone was staring at me. "Alice you guys sure you've been here before?"

"Yes, they're just waiting to see who comes out of the car," she told me.

"Yeah they heard there was a new kid," Edward informed me.

"Great." I stepped out of my car, I heard someone gasp. "Let the games begin." I started to walk towards school. I already picked up my schedule.

**ACE Days**

**1st - English - Deluca**

**2nd - (Special) Art - Ms. Cole**

**3rd- Math - Sweet**

**4th - Spanish - Brandon**

**5th- Learning Lab - Cartwright **

**LUNCH**

**6B - Soc. Studies - Stone**

**7th -Biology - Ross**

**8th -Gym - Mason**

**BDF Days**

**1st - English - Deluca**

**2nd - (Special) Art - Ms. Cole**

**3rd- Math - Sweet **

**4th - Spanish - Brandon **

**5th- Technology - Smith**

**LUNCH**

**6B - Soc. Studies - Stone**

**7th -Biology - Ross**

**8th -Gym - Mason**

"Bella what do you have first?" Emmett asked me.

"Um, English - Deluca. You?"

"Same here," he said. "Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me into a class room. I was in accelerated English sense I was so good at it (A/N: not sure if exist in real life).

"What are you doing?"

"Your in the same class as me. Duh!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the wall. Thankfully he didn't break the wall.

"Damn Bella," Emmett started to swear at me.

"Langue Mr. Cullen," someone said as we went into the class room.

Emmett and I walked into Dr. DeLuca's classroom, not really knowing what to expect. This was his first year teaching in Forks and no one knew who him. He was sitting at a desk in the back of the room, bent over a book. He was well... round. He could stand to lose fifty pounds or so. His hair was dark and short. Something about the way he smiled put a mischievous glint in his black eyes. One thing was certain, he was a weird guy

"Hello, you must be Isabella McCartney Cullen. Emmett's long lost sister. I'm Mr. Deluca."

"Yeah your right."

Students started coming into the room then and I sat down by Emmett.

"Everyone we have a new student. Isabella please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

I stood up and walked up to the front of the class room. "Well my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." I stopped for a second, pretending to be nervous. "I'm Emmett's long lost sister. Yes I may be younger that you," so not true, "but I am smarter than you." I walked back to my seat and sat down. Everyone was silent.

"Nice one," my so called 'brother' said.

"Totally," I laughed along with him quietly.

The rest of class flew by in a blur. I had Art next with Alice.

"Pixie," I greeted her.

"Bells"

The bell rang just as Alice and I entered the art room. The entire room was covered with whimsical painting and projects. As soon as I saw the teacher I realize that the art here was her's because it obviously reflected her personality. Miss. Cole had auburn hair that was cropped short so that it stuck out just below her ears. She was wearing colorful, exotic earrings that along with her features and lovable smile made her look childish. And as class began you could tell how much of a fun teacher she would be.

We spent the rest of class talking to each other while drawing, the teacher wanted to see our drawing skills.

"Isabella your skills are amazing," Ms. Cole complimented me.

"Thank you."

"You must of done it before," she said. I nodded. "Well I'm glad I have an experienced artist in class." I smiled.

My next class was Math. The teacher was Mr. Phillip Sweet, so he called himself Sweet P. He was short and funny in a childish way. He talked a lot but for the most part was a good teacher. He had dark, short hair and watchful eyes. He left some room for fun in his class, but if you ever got on his bad side, you were likely to stay there. Mr. Sweet, when teaching, managed to get the message across to you, but he still was a little bit boring. Overall, he was a typical teacher with some funny quirks.

It was too easy, I even made Mr. Sweet feel bad, sense he got a problem wrong and was explaining how to figure it out wrong.

Today was an 'A' Day so I had a learning lad with Edward and Alice. We just talked the whole time. Mostly about people's thoughts that Edward could hear.

"Bella that guy over there, Erik Yorkie," Edward nodded to a guy in front of the room, "is plotting how to become your friend. Then hopefully become more than a friend."

I laughed. "That's never gonna happen." I was looking at Edward and he didn't even noticed. My feeling were stronger for him than they once were.

I think Alice was the only one to see the way I looked at him. I blushed.

Soon it was Lunch time.

I sat down with the family and I could hear people talking about me.

Mike Newton, the one I in town one day, came over to me. He got down on one knee, everyone was quiet. "Marry me Bella?"

"Eww! No I don't even know you." Everyone broke out in laughter.

I had Biology nest. Luckily I had it with Edward. I smiled to myself, think about how much fun we could have in Science. You could blow stuff up and dissect frogs!

I quickly learned in Ms. Ross's classroom that laugh and joking was a standard procedure. Ms. Ross was hilarious and enjoyed laughing with us, enlightening the difficulties if memorizing the periodic table (not that I didn't know them, I was just to lazy to memorize them Usually I just asked someone back in Volterra).Looking at Ms. Ross you wouldn't think she'd be much fun. Her short, brown hair and piercing eyes painted a picture of a stereotype, strict teacher, but if you looked close you found a friend, not a teacher. Everyday I looked forward to being in her class.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Gym ~*~*~*~*~*~

I had with Edward, so we walked to class together. My teacher was a man named Mr. Mason. He was tall, but not the tallest in the class, and had short brown hair. What amazed me were his eyes, there were an amazing shade of purple.

Purple Eyes? Oh shit!

"Edward we need to get out of here!" I whispered to the bronze haired guy with no brains, who was beside me.

"Why?'

"Those eyes…they're eyes of a warlock." When I said this Mr. Masons head snapped up in my direction. Purple eyes…blond hair…tall…Holy Crap! I've seen him before. "I know him…I've gotta get out of here." I stood up quickly and walked up to the warlock. "Mr. Mason I'm not feeling so good, can I go the nurses office?"

"Yes Bella. You may," he had this wired smile on his face.

"Watch it warlock," I growled at him, only him, Edward and I could hear. I was out of the room in a flash and in the main office.

"Mrs. Cope, I'm not feeling well." I told her a HUGE lie. Don't forget my power to win people over.

Finally she said, "Isabella, you may be excused for the rest of the day."

I gave her my award winning smile and said, "Thank you." I rushed to my car and slammed the door. "So sorry baby," I started to rum the inside of my car, as if I were comforting it.

I then raced out of the parking lot at top speed. I finally arrived the phone and called Daddy.

"Bella what is it?!" Daddy sounded alarmed.

"He's back."

**

* * *

**

Please Review!

**Oh and I'm sick of people adding me to their favorites and subscription lists when they don't even review! **

**It's so annoying! So please review!**

**They all help me. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update.**

**I already have a bunch of chapters written but I'm not gonna update unless I get some reviews. **

**So you all better review!**


	14. How The Hell Did He Find Me! NO!

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Disclaimer - In an insane word which I can be who I want to be without being judged I would own Twilight. BUT people keep judging me, so I don't own twilight, or this idea.**

**I owe this story to VampireEva who originally wrote this story.**

**Oh this Chapter is to all of you AWESOME REVIEWERS! I'm to lazy to look them up right now, but you all know who you are!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - How the Hell did He Find Me?! NO!!!!

"Where?" he asked.

"Here at Forks High School."

"Demetri and Felix will be there to take care of him soon," daddy told me.

"Okay Daddy."

For those who are confused, let me explain things to you. You know how I'm ½ human ½ vampire, right? Okay so get this Daddy tried to make a treaty with a group of witches and warlocks. The man I saw today was the father of the man that I _was_ _suppose _to marry. But Hell! I'll never marry that little bastartd's son! I ran away from the wedding. Now everyone is at peace with them, except for me.

"Gotta go baby girl. Love you," Daddy said to me and hung up.

"Bye Daddy," I said to no one.

After that I took to pacing back and forth across the house. "Stupid Warlock! Stupid Warlock's Son!" I muttering to myself over and over again. "Stupid treaty! Stupid war!"

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice's voice asked me from outside. "You raced out of a school."

"I know Mr. Mason," I told them.

"How?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story! There was an arranged marriage. Me and his son. It never happened. Peace Treaty, yada yada and so forth. No more details."

"W-o-w," Emmett said in amazment.

"SHYUP!" **(Yup!) **

"Your father would really go that to you?" Rose asked.

"Daddy does love me, but he would do anything for the **Vampire Race**, like kill any vampire that breaks the law," I said. Opps, maybe a little too much information.

"Wait **Vampire Race**?" someone asked.

"Yeah, theres a whole secret race out there on the moon. Duh! They farm humans and animals up there," I said. Uh-oh.

"We need to tell Aro," Carlisle said.

"NO!" I yelled. "I mean my family is up there. Would you really do that and have the Volturi kill everyone up there. Including my family!"

Carlisle looked sad now.

I told them all about this warlock and the arranged marriage. Leaving out a few details, those details were who I really was and who my father was.

"Princess Isabella," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see the last person I ever wanted to see. He has jet black hair, that wasn't natural, and these piercing purple eyes.

I whispered his name, "Nix" Finally realization hit me. "How the Hell did you find me?"

"Easy My father saw you today," Nix replied.

"Damn I was hoping he didn't recognize me." I think today was the most that I swore ever sense I was here with the Cullens.

"Yeah well he saw you." Nix walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "And your coming with me."

I felt this stinging sensation. His magic was stronger with touch and it was weakening me. The Human me.

"Nix please don't get me mad. I really don't want to hurt your pretty face," I patted his cheek. I felt more power being drained form me and I let me vampire instincts take over. "That's it!" I flipped him so he was on his back and pounced on him. My hands found their way to his neck and I started to strangle him, until I was pulled off him.

"Let me go!" I was thrashing around. I wanted to kill that little man bitch in front of me.

"Bella clam down!" Jasper yelled at me.

I noticed that it was Emmett and Edward that held me back. I then felt weakened, and they let go of me. I fell to the ground. Next thing I knew was that Nix was picking me up.

"NO!" I yelled as he ran out the door with me.

I saw the Cullens all over the room, they were still and not moving. As if they were actually dead.

"What did you do to them?"

"I paralyzed them," Nix answered me.

"How?" He just shrugged, the put me into a car. Someone else was in the car waiting, they tied me up, the buckled me up. Safety first! I rolled my eyes, but them someone blindfolded me. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere you'll be able to seal the treaty with," I heard him say. I froze he was going to force me to marry him. I didn't love him! I love Edward! Wait…did I just say that I loved Edward? Do I?

"You can't make me do this!" I yelled. "I don't even LOVE YOU! How could anyone love you? Your selfish and cruel!" That earned me a slap in the face. "I LOVE EDWARD! NOT YOU!"

I didn't just say that out loud did I? Oh yes I did. Everything was silent around me.

Finally after the blind fold was taken off me and I could see clearly, I ripped my hands free. When no one was looking I took off running. People were soon after me but not on foot. Some were on flying brooms some on magic carpets. A few people were even floating. They were all shouting, at each other and at me.

"Never in a million years shall you ever find me!" I yelled then went invisible. I kept running and I eventually lost them.

Finally I arrived back at the Cullen house, and to my surprise it was empty. I turned visible again.

"Hello?!" I called. No answer.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a short chapter, but please understand not many people review. Plus I always get these awesome ideas and I just cant put them into words or I have a hard time writing it as it comes to me. So Please Review!

PLEASE REVIEW!

ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED!


	15. Priceless

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Disclaimer - In an insane word which I can be who I want to be without being judged I would own Twilight. BUT people keep judging me, so I don't own twilight, or this idea.**

**I owe this story to VampireEva who originally wrote this story.**

**OH! The last 2 chapters were just like fillers, I needed a way 4 Bella 2 realize that she loves Eddie-poo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter14 - Priceless

No one was home. They went to save me, I realized horrified. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I saw the Cullens running to where I once was. I called out with my mind. _STOP! It's a trap, I'm at the house._

They stoped running and looked around. Edward called, "Bella?!"

_Yes it's me _

"Where are you?"

_I already told you, at the house_

"She's back at the house," he told his family and they started on their way back to the house.

I decided to scare them so I closed my eyes and laid down on the floor. But not before cutting myself with a huge cooking knife (a prop) and putting it beside me. I would heal so I didn't really care. And I stopped breathing.

And….5....4.…3.…2.…1 "Bella?!" I heard many gasps.

I really wish I could of seen their faces. I wish I could laugh right now, but that would ruin it.

Soon I felt cold arms around me. "Bella, please be alright," I heard a sweet, soft voice say. It sounded like Edward.

"Edward tell her how you really feel, maybe she'll wake up," I think it was Jasper that suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, tell her how you feel."

"Bella," Edward started to talk, "I can't live with out you. Your like air to a human. Um, like blood is to a _living_ creature." W-o-w I never knew he thought of me like that. "Like butter is to popcorn." Where did that ever come from? "The point…Bella the point is that I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I loved you."

WHOA! I never expected him to say that. I decided that I would open my eyes soon and smile up at him, but my phone started to ring.

_Don't stop, make it blow my speakers , I'm a fight,'til we see the tok, on the clock,but the party don't stop, oh oh ohWoha oh oh ohDon't stop, make it blow my speakers , Imma fight,'til we see the tok, on the clock,but the party don't stop, oh oh ohWoha oh oh oh_

**(Tik Tok by Ke$ha)**

Damn! I had to answer it, because it was someone from Volterra. I reached over to my phone, it was by my head on the floor. I heard people gasp, once again.

"Hey!" I said opening my eyes, only to find Edward looking at me strangly.

"Bella you need to come home!" Jane's voice said.

I sat up straight. "What? Why?"

"He's about to do something he will regret."

"Like?"

"Bella he lost his temper and caught a young shape shifter, or well had one of the guards kidnap him from that beach you call La Push. He's the pack leader. And your father is about to start a war."

"Shit! I'm on my way." I got up out of Edward's arm, and went up into my room. I packed a light bag, with clothes to last me a week (I have more in Volterra).

"Was that Jane?" Rose asked me.

"Who wants to know?" I asked her.

"And what do you mean about to start a war?"

"That's confidential," I said the I decided to use my new transport gift. I could teleport anywhere. "Bye" I stepped out through the from door and found myself at the doors of the castle I call home.

Felix was there on guard and he looked surprised to see me here so soon. "Princess Isabella, I didn't expect you to be here so soon," he said formally.

"Please call me Bella, I've known you my whole life. No need to be formal," I told him. "Could you please take me to my father?"

"Yes, right this way Bella," he said as she started to walk into the house.

* * *

**EDPOV**

After Bella was kidnapped by Nix, my family (Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme) and I went running to find the one I love, Bella. .By the way who the bloody hell was he?

As we were searching for a sent to track I heard people shouting. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Then, "Never in a million years shall you ever find me!" it was Bella.

I needed to tell Bella how much she meant to me. Everyone else in the family seemed to see the way I look at her. And Jasper knew how I felt about her. She was my whole reason for lining. Every sense the first time I saw her, by my piano, and sense she flipped my onto my back, I loved her. Even when I found out what she was, I was happy. I knew that we could possibly be together forever.

Right as we were about to arrive at the place we heard shouting come from I heard this voice in my head. _STOP! It's a trap, I'm at the house. _It was Bella. How could I hear her? I've never been able to hear her thoughts. I could tell that everyone else heard her and it wasn't just me.

"Bella?" I asked. I wanted it to be Bella, and I needed it to be confirmed.

_Yes it's me _

"Where are you?"

_I already told you, at the house_

"She's back at the house," I told the family. They all nodded and we took off in the direction of the house.

We arrived at the house to find that it smelled like blood. "Bella!" I yelled and ran inside. Only to find Bella laying down, blood surrounding her and this big huge cooking knife. Her phone was besides her.

She wasn't breathing and I panicked. Everyone else gasped when they saw Bella, but I ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, I couldn't feel a pulse. "Bella, please be alright," I said to her.

"Edward tell her how you really feel, maybe she'll wake up," Jasper suggested.

"Are you sure?"

Yes, tell her how you feel."

"Bella," I said. "I can't live with out you. Your like air to a human. Um, like blood is to a _living_ creature." I was running out of comparisons. "Like butter is to popcorn." Where did that ever come from? "The point…Bella the point is that I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I loved you."

Now would be the perfect time for her to open her eyes. But instead her phone started to ring.

_Don't stop, make it blow my speakers , I'm a fight,'til we see the tok, on the clock,but the party don't stop, oh oh ohWoha oh oh ohDon't stop, make it blow my speakers , Imma fight,'til we see the tok, on the clock,but the party don't stop, oh oh ohWoha oh oh oh_

**(Tik Tok by Ke$ha)**

To my surprise Bella's hand reached out and grabbed the phone. She then answered the phone. "Hey!" she opened her eyes and was looking at me.

"Hey!" I said opening my eyes, only to find Edward looking at me strangly.

"Bella you need to come home!" Jane's voice said.

She sat straight up, "What? Why?"

"He's about to do something he will regret."

"Like?"

"Bella he lost his temper and caught a young shape shifter, or well had one of the guards kidnap him from that beach you call La Push. He's the pack leader. And your father is about to start a war."

Who washer father? And how would he start a war? How did she know Jane?

"Shit! I'm on my way." She got out of my arms, then ran upstairs. She came down in a white robe and had a small bag.

"Was that Jane?" Rose asked her, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Who wants to know?" she said.

"And what do you mean about to start a war?"

"That's confidential," she said. Then she looked as though she decided something. "Bye" she stepped through the front door and disappeared.

"What does she think she's going? That was Jane Volturi! Bella could get herself killed!" Rose screamed at us.

"Then what are we doing here, wasting time we don't have?! If Bella's in trouble then let's go save her!" Emmett yelled.

"Hang on…We don't know where she went," I said. Wait a minute…"Oh yeah Volterra."

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled running out of the house and to his car. I rolled my eyes and the rest of the family followed him out of the house. I think I was the last one out of the door.

As I went through the door, it smelled like fried O Zone. How and Why did it smell like that? Oh…Bella must of done it when she did whatever she did.

"Hurry up Edward!" someone yelled. I ran over to my car and followed my family to the airport.

Here I come Bella!

**

* * *

**

I know it's a short chapter, but please understand not many people review. Plus I always get these awesome ideas and I just cant put them into words or I have a hard time writing it as it comes to me. So Please Review!


	16. Just A Dream

**Written by CrazyPerson17**

**Disclaimer - In an insane word which I can be who I want to be without being judged I would own Twilight. BUT people keep judging me, so I don't own twilight, or this idea.**

**I owe this story to VampireEva who originally wrote this story. **

**Chapter 15 - Just A Dream**

**BPOV**

Felix lead me through a set of double doors and into the great whit marble room. Inside were 3 throne. One for Daddy, one for Uncle Marcus and One for Uncle Caius. Daddy offered me one, but I refused.

"Daddy!" I yelled once I saw Aro, and ran over to him. He gave me a great big bear hug.

"Baby girl! What are you doing here?" he asked.

'I heard you had a werewolf or shape shifter here," I told him.

"Ah yes I do," he snapped his fingers and a curtain pulled back. There was Sam, he was chained to the wall.

"You…" was all he was able to say, before a guard hit him for talking.

"Daddy you can't do this! I know him, he's not that bad." I knew Daddy would listen to me. "Sure he may know that I'm not human," he looked at me strangely, "long story, but that's not the point! You can't hurt an innocent person!"

"He isn't innocent like you think, he's killed vampires before. Him and his pack."

"Daddy, please they're all so young. Some are around my age, how would you feel if I died or was killed?" I asked. I really wanted to know how he would feel. "First, no one would be able to touch a single hair that's on your head. Second of all, why would you die?" he asked me. I noticed he didn't tell me how he would feel.

I shook my head and backed away from him. "You never answered my question, you just answered it with another question," I informed him. My rage started to build up, and by accident my mind whipped out. It slashed the chains that were on Sam.

"ISABELLA!" Aro yelled.

I spun around to see a huge black wolf. "RUN SAM GET OUT OF HERE!" I think the wolf nodded then went running. I would've followed him, but 2 guard (I think their new) grabbed ahold of me. that's when the Cullens came into the room, father didn't even care.

"Isabella, remember your turning 18 in 2 months time. At midnight, on your birthday, you shall become a full vampire. Once you do, I have power over you. Even if you are my daughter," my father continued his little rant.

**EDPOV**

We finally arrived at the castle in Volterra. I caught my love's sent. "She's here." And followed it. As we walked into the castle, a huge black wolf went racing past us, and I heard shouting.

It lead to the white room. When I opened the doors, I saw Bella being held down by 2 guards.

"Isabella, remember your turning 18 in 2 months time. At midnight, on your birthday, you shall become a full vampire. Once you do, I have power over you. Even if you are my daughter," Aro said.

His daughter? Huh?

"Aro," Marcus snapped and Aro's head flew up to look at us.

"Edward come here please," Aro said to me. From his thoughts he wanted to see what was on my mind. I walked up to him. He grabbed my hand, eager to hear my thoughts.

"NO!" Bella yelled and Aro face became confused.

**BPOV**

When Daddy wanted to read Edward thoughts I yelled, "NO!" and my mind shield flew out around the Cullens. Especially Edward.

Soon Aro's face became confused. He turned to me. "Sweetie, why in the world would you shield him?"

My rage flared more. Why wouldn't I protect innocent vampires? Suddenly I had super strength and I was able to get out of the guards hold on me.

"Because Aro, they're innocent. Your just turning insane, I can see what 4 months without your precious daughter can do to you," I was walking in circles around him. "You've lost your insanity Daddy. I need the old you back."

Soon someone was behind me. It was the only vampire that had the guts to actually fight me, Alec.

I started to laugh when he tried to use his gift on me. Key word _tried. _Instead I absorbed his power and used it against him, including my Father. Everyone in the room, besides the Cullens and myself, dropped to the floor in pain.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

To my surprise, I woke up. I was in my old room in Volterra. It was all just a dream, it never happened. That's when I realized that I transported here and fainted when I got inside of the castle. I haven't slept in 3 weeks, besides the night before the first day of school. Why was I here again?

I think I was even dreaming in Edward's perspective, I shuddered.

"Morning Princess," Jane said, she was sitting at my desk.

"Jane why did you call me again?" I asked. "Something about a werewolf/shape shifter." "Oh that was a HUGE lie. Demetri dared me to do it, to see if you would come back.. No one actually thought you would blow your cover for some mutt."

"Jane how could you do that to me? I know Sam…and he knows I'm not human."

Jane gasped. "How? Why?" "Well I kinda lost control and went over the treaty line. Then convinced him I was human, one he believed me I went running at a inhuman speed. Even faster than those wolves." I explained what happened with the wolves and Cullens. Every little detail.

"W-o-W" was all she said, when she finished laughing.

"I know," I said. "I think the Cullens might be coming to 'rescue' me." With that said we started to laugh again.

"I would like to see their faces when they find out you don't need rescuing."

"Oh that would be a something to see!"

We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, but finally we got up.

"They'll be here soon, you better go meet them," Jane said to me to get me out of bed. So I changed my clothes and went out into town.

I ended up in a dark ally, and before I knew it 2 or 3 cars zoomed by me. The Cullens.

Get ready…get set…GO! I took off running after the cars. My hair whipping behind me. It felt as though I was flying. When I was closer the to the car at the end, I jumped on it. It was a black Mercedes.

The wind started to whip through my hair, even more so that before when I was running. I love speed, I practically live for it.

The car screeched to a halt. "Bella?!" I heard someone yell, but I was to busy laughing. I heard the other cars stop, and soon I was surrounded by the Cullens.

"You should of seen your faces! Especially when I opened my eyes…than got that call from Jane," I was clutching my stomach, I was laughing so hard. "Most of all disappearing! Oh I wish I could of seen that!" I was rolling on the ground by now.

"Bella, what if the Volturi saw us?" Emmett said.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure they saw, after all it was a friend of mine's idea *cough*Jane*cough* to scare you like that."

"Oh…" was all he said.

"Speaking of that…Why did Jane Voltuti even call you?" Rose asked.

"No reason. I just have connections after all." I started to get up from the ground. "So are we just gonna stand here, in the shade? Or go home?" I waited for a second. "I vote to go home. Either I can ride with you…or I could just transport myself back home. Maybe I could even try transporting all of us."

"OH! ME! ME! TAKE ME!" Emmett yelled bouncing up and down.

I smiled. "Of course…anyone else?" Soon everyone agreed to try to transport with me. "Okay everyone hold hands," I instructed, "everyone has to be connected." One they were all connected, I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand.

"YAY!" Emmett said over and over again.

"Picture the house in Forks," I said, as I started to visualize the house in rainy Forks.

I felt this little tug and then felt as though I were moving. Once this feeling ended I opened my eyes. We were at the house. "BOO-YAH!" I let go of Edward's hand and started to jump up and down. "I did it, I did it!" I even started to do a victory dance.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled and came running after me. He gave me a huge bone crushing (if I was human) bear hug. "Thanks You! Thank you for no sending half of me somewhere else."

"Don't thank me, you should thank my powers. Wait…Yeah, you should thank me!" I smiled brightly at him.

**Hey has anyone read any good books lately? I'm looking for some new books to read. If you have please let me know. Thanks!**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the original)**


	17. Powers & A Meadow

**Thank you, all of you who reviewed. It really helps me with my writing. And thank you for the recommendations.**

**So here's chapter 16!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Powers & A Meadow**

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked, as he walked over to me.

"Depends…"

"Well I was wondering… what your powers are exactly?" He was now besides me. I sat down on the ground. I noticed that the rest of the Cullens disappeared.

"I would tell you, but then the mystery would be gone. Once the mystery's gone it won't be interesting to you," I said.

"Ah I see. Bella, no matter what your powers are simply amazing," he told me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to trust me."

I debated with myself for a minute or 2. I dicided that I could tell him, if I were to tell anyone it would be him. "I don't know what my powers are exactly. I mean…I don't know what I mean."

"Oh…"

"Well, you see my powers just show up. It's like I'm some machine or something that gets updated." I explained to him how my powers work, that I know of that is. "All I can tell you is that it's pretty awesome being me."

"oh…okay then." he said.

"No one understands what it's like to be me," I said to him. "Every human or vampire has one gift or none, but me I have a bunch. I'm even more powerful than those stupid warlocks." Carlisle looked almost shocked. "I just need to find my mother, maybe she could help me."

"How would you be able to find her?"

"By asking my father, but he won't tell me."

"Who's your father?" the doctor of the house asked me.

"I can't tell you that," I told him.

"Why not? I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you. I just can't tell you that." I couldn't tell anyone in this family who my father was. "I'm sorry I just can't." Just then my throat started to burn. "I'm sorry," I said then took off running into the forest.

I started to shift forms, I didn't know that I could do that. I ended up being a black panther and I took down a herd of deer. Once I was done feeding the pain in my throat went away. After the pain went away I shifted back to my regular self..

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"What?"

"Carlisle sent me to look for you. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Do I look okay?" I felt myself fall to the ground, landing on my butt.

"What's the matter?" he was now next to me.

"I'm not sure…but I know what can make it better," I said, then crashed my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first but then responded to my touch.

When I pulled away he said, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." I smiled back up at him.

"Can I show you something?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Once he said that I grabbed his hand and took off running. Little did he know I was taking us to Italy. To my favorite spot, away from the Volturi, and no one knew about this place. I pictured the place in my mind and then we transported there.

"TA-DA!" I yelled showing off my favorite place. My meadow. "My own personal meadow."

The meadow was huge and it was filled with beautiful flowers and a huge pond in the middle of it. Trees surrounded it.

"Bella…it's beautiful," Edward told me in awe.

"Ya like it?" I asked excited.

"I love it,: he said. Soon after he said that he looked as though he were debating with himself weather or not to tell me something.

"What's on your mind, mind reader?" I nudged him.

"Bella…I don't know how to say this…I think you've already heard me say this, but…I love you," he said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said surprising myself.

His eyes held shock and adoration at the same time. He the pulled me close and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

Questions of the day (for all of you supernatural fans!)

**(****The Mortal Instruments****)**

**~Is Jace really Clary's brother? **

**~What does Simon turn into in the first book?**

**Review to answer the questions. If any of you haven't read ****The Mortal Instruments, ****then go read them!**

**Oh! Don't forget to review the story!**


	18. Fun With Water

**Thank your for reviewing, it helps me a lot.**

**So here chapter 17!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 - Fun With Water

"Who else knows about the meadow?" Edward asked me. We were now laying down by the pond. I was on his chest and we were looking into each others eyes.

"No one, besides me and you," I told him. He grinned at me. "Hey you wanna play a game?"

"What's the game?"

"Oh you'll see," I said, pulling him up with me as I stood up. I took off running following a stream. The stream was what filled the pond with water. Soon it lead to a huge waterfall** (A/N: just go with it). **"TA-DA!" The waterfall was grand and there were trees surrounding it. Plants were growing everywhere.

"I never knew there was a waterfall nearby," Edward said before I pushed him into it.

I started to laugh and I turned to run, but I was too late. Edward was behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He then jumped off the edge of the cliffs that surrounded this beautiful place.

"EDWARD!" I screeched as I splashed into the water. When I came up he was nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes and started to make my way over to shore. A cold hand grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled me under.

I saw bronze hair in the crystal clear water, then gold eyes. Edward.

"Bella," he mouthed to me.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Who doesn't? Don't answer that…I love you too," I mouthed back to him. With that said or mouthed, he crashed his lips to mine.

I pulled back and jumped out of the water. If that's how he wanted to play, then I would get him back. So I took off running and when I heard him behind me I transported to the other side of the waterfall.

"Bella?!" I heard a certain someone yell when he couldn't find me.

"Oh Edward, come and get me!" I called. When he came out to the edge of the waterfall, I made the illusion that I jumped into the water. I actually stayed right where I was, and I watched him jump after 'me'.

Once he was underwater I took off running. When I was almost out of hearing range of the waterfall I heard Edward coming after me.

When I was far enough from the water I made a U turn, running back to the waterfall. When I got there, no one was in sight so I jumped off the cliff and I was caught by the water.

"COOL!" I yelled a little too loudly. I think he heard me, because he soon appeared and was staring at me. I was caught, as I thought that the water dropped down. It took me with it.

When I was underwater I found out that I could breathe. AWESOME! Now I need to hide. How could you hide in crystal clear water? It's clearly impossible. Just then the water turned into waves and started to crash around me. I soon saw a dark shape in the water, and when I closed my eyes and soon felt cold arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me up and out of the water.

"Bella! Breathe!" he yelled. Edward had no clue that I could now breathe underwater.

I started laughing, "Edward I'm fine."

"What am I suppose to think when water practically drowns you?"

"Silly vampire, haven't you learned anything about me yet?"

**

* * *

**

Please Review if you liked my story. Feel free to review if you didn't.

**If you have any great idea for this story let me know, and I'll give you full credit if I use them.**

**Okay, now for the question or questions of the day.**

**Q1: In Dark Visions who dose Anna end up with? (I'll give you a hint. It's the other person Kait is in love with, but she's in love with someone else too.)**

**Q2: What is Jasper's human last name?**


	19. Together Forever

**Thank your for reviewing, it helps me a lot.**

**So here chapter 17!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - Together Forever

A month has passed sinse Edward and I have been together. For all of you readers, I've been here for about 5 months today.

"Bella, wake up honey," I heard a soft voice say.

"Ten more minutes," I whined.

"No we have school, silly." I opened my eyes to see a bronze haired dude. A.K.A. Edward.

"Well I don't wanna go to school," I stated. I was then in a ice cold shower. "EDWARD!"

"What Belly-boo?" he asked innocently. He knew I hated that name.

"Eddie, why did you have to get me up?"

"Because we have midterms today!" he yelled from the other room. I groaned. I HATE midterms.

**~*~*~*~ AT SCHOOL ~*~*~*~ **

I was still cold from that shower. After all my human side took over for now, I was only going to be a human for about a month or 2.

I would be changing into a FULL vampire on my 18th birthday. It was a month away from today.

"Bella, schools about to start," Alice said breaking through my thoughts. I nodded and got up from the bench I was sitting on. As soon as I was in the class I sat down and I was consumed by my thoughts the second class started.

Now where was I. Oh yes…I was to turn into a FULL vampire. I've also just recently found out that there are prophecies about me.

_The first one to go from half to full shall be all mighty._

The Volturi have been able to translate it. It meant the first one to be a half vampire half human to turn FULL vampire shall be all powerful.

_The all powerful shall find love, but burdened with a task not even she shall fulfill._

The rest of the family knew what it meant. I don't mean the Cullens. But all I know is that whoever was the one in the prophecy would be ordered to do something that's impossible for her to do. Like maybe kill a loved one.

_The All Powerful One shall start a new race_

So it seems like the one that's in the prophecies plays a HUGE role in society.

How do I know these are about me? Well I seem to be more powerful than the usual vampire and I'm only half vampire. Plus I'm the only half vampire half human to not mature in less than a week or so and stop aging. I'm still aging, I shall stop when I turn 18.

"Bella, can you hear me?," Emmet asked me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You zoned out on me lil sis," he said. Oh well, I shall never know what I missed. Well on the bright side it was just a review. I just shrugged.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I told him. The bell rang just then and I raced out of the class room.

**~!~!~!~!~ LUNCH ~!~!~!~!~ **

I walked into the lunch room only to find Mike waiting for me.

"Bella, sit with me today," he said taking hold of my arm. I was too weak right now to fend him off.

"Mike, no I really have to talk to Edward." I really did. I had to let him know that I was no good. That I was dangerous and I would bring harm on the family.

"Are you gonna break up with him, to be with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Never in a million years." I finally decided to use a little of my stored away strength. As soon as I was away from him I walked over to our lunch table. I sat down and looked to Edward. He was watching me along with the family. "Edward," I sighed, "We need to talk." I knew he was expecting this, after all he just heard my talk with Newton.

Edward just nodded and followed me out of the school. When I stopped he scooped me up and carried me far enough away from school, so the family couldn't hear us. He set me down and then asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"Edward I love you, you know that right?" He nodded. "Well I'm not the best one out there. You should find someone else." "Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous and I only have a month left, until I'm even more dangerous."

"Then we should be together for now…and what do you mean by you'll become even more dangerous?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "Have you even heard of the prophecies of the All Powerful One?" He nodded. "Well I think they're about me."

"How would you know that?"

"Well let's see I'm the only ½ vampire ½ human not to age quickly. I have more gifts than a vampire. I'm more powerful than most of the Volturi, long story." He was shocked, his face showed his emotion. "Please don't tell anyone." He promised me that he wouldn't.

Then he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Bella, why would I ever stay away from you? Even if you're dangerous, I still wouldn't be able to stay away from you. I love you. You're the love of my life, I mean existence."

"Really? You would do that for me? I mean stay with me no matter what." "Yes," he said before kissing. When he pulled away he said, "Together forever."

**

* * *

**

Hey in this story, who should Bella choose? The Gifted Necklace, so she can save her sanity? Or the Cullens, the family that she loves? Go check out my poll on my profile to VOTE or REVIEW!

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Talent Show

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the characters. Not even the Story Idea.**

**Oh! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Isis1995. She had been extremely helpful, she's taken time to go over these last few chapters for me. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 - Talent Show

The next day at school my friend Angela came up to me. "Hey Bella"

"Hey," I greeted her.

"So have you heard about the Talent show?" she asked.

"No," I tell her.

She then explains to me that it's something new to the school. There would be a week of events, an assembly filled with activities and then a talent show.

"I'm in!" I was so excited.

"Great, so what will you be doing," she asked.

"It's a surprise." I then walked off, looking for the Cullens. I found them surrounding their cars. I had music sheets with me and it had notes all over it.

"Read it, memorize it and love it," I say handing the sheets to them.

"Bella, what's this for?" Rose asks.

"The talent show silly, we're gonna be a band."

"Oh."

"Oh, Bella why aren't there any lyrics to the song?" Jasper asked.

"It's a surprise. Because I'll be the one singing it, duh." I roll my eyes. After that I walk off to class.

We have about a week or two to practice. So we practiced day and night, or well they practiced. I just ran over the lyrics in my head.

The Event was called Winter Carnival.

Here are the theme days:

**Monday - Favorite Sports Team Day**

**Tuesday - Crazy Footwear Day**

**Wednesday - Flannel/Fleece PJ Day**

**Thursday- Hippie/Tie Die Day**

**Friday - School Colors**

I couldn't wait!! Of course Alice would have us dress to each day exactly.

The week passed quickly and it was time for the talent show. Today on Friday, there would be a talent show. The first, starting a tradition and it was my job to make it remarkable.

There were people singing, dancing, juggling, even playing guitar. But none would be as awesome as my, I mean our act.

Time for us to go on. We set up all the equipment, curtains closed, and the lights off. I get in my position.

"Now for our final act," I heard one of the teachers say.

The curtains open and smoke appear. Neon lights start flashing as the music started up.

I started to dance to the music **(A/N: the way Selena does in the Video). **Soon I started to sing. **(Naturally - Selena Gomez)**

"_How you choose to express yourself _

_Is all your own and I can tell _

_it comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_you follow what you feel inside _

_it's intuitive, you don't have to try _

_it comes naturally, mm it comes naturally"_

Edward wasn't afraid to be who he truly is. Neither am I.

"_And it takes my breathe away _

_What you do, so naturally "_

I lose my breath when I'm around him, most of the times. He just dazzles me.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning _

_and I love the way you know who you are _

_and to me it's exciting _

_when you know it's meant to be _

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_when your with me baby"_

We got together. He was the thunder and I was the lighting. Where ever I go, he goes.

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_bay bay baby _

_you have a way of moving me _

_a force of nature, your energy _

_it comes naturally (You know it does) _

_it comes naturallymm yeah _

_And it takes my breath away (Every time) _

_what you do, so naturally _

_You are the thunder and i am the lightning _

_and I love the way you know who you are _

_and to me it's exciting _

_when you know it's meant to be _

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_when your with me baby_

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_bay bay baby _

_When we collide, sparks fly _

_when you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away"_

This is by far the most awesome act here. Little did the Cullens know that I slipped a second song into their music sheets.

You see we have to get approval for our act, so I hid another act inside of this one.

_(You are) _

_You are the thunder and i am the lightning _

_and i love the way you know who you are _

_and to me it's exciting _

_when you know it's meant to be _

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_when your with me baby_

_everything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_bay bay baby _

_(naturally) _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_bay bay baby _

_(naturally) _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_naturally _

_Everything baby comes naturally_

That song ended and there was some clapping until another song started to play. I wrote this song and I sold it to Ke$ha for her new CD**. (A/N: Just go with it)**

"_Listen to yourself _

_You're a hot mess _

_St-t-stutter through your words_

_Breaking a sweat_

_What's it gonna take to confess _

_What we both know _

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, _

_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends _

_Now your little party's gonna end _

_So here we go" _

I wrote this song for anyone who decided to cheat on me.

"_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret _

_woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it _

_woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it, _

_And now some sh*ts about to go down _

_Never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants _

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends _

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell _

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler _

_Your acting like a chick, why bother? _

_I can find someone way hotter with a bigger wow... well _

_'Cause I'm done with the ways that's you've messed up_

_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it _

_I've had enough_

_I hope you cry _

_Woohha-a-ohooh _

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh _

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some sh*ts about to go down _

_Never thought that you would be the one _

_Acting like a slut when I was gone _

_Maybe you shouldn't _

_Kiss 'n' tell _

_You really should've kept it in your pants _

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends _

_Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell _

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell _

_Kiss 'n' tell _

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_I hope you know _

_You gotta go_

_You Get up and go_

_I don't wanna know _

_Or why your gross _

_You gotta go, _

_You Get up and go _

_'Cause I don't wanna know _

_I never thought that you would be the one _

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants _

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends _

_Maybe you shouldn't _

_Kiss 'n' tell _

_Maybe you shouldn't _

_Kiss 'n' tell"_

The song ended. I just loved the beat of that song. Students were clapping, teachers were glaring and I was smiling.

I looked back at the Cullens, they were all smiling too. I glanced at Edward and sent him a silent message saying _'Don't ever cheat on me or else you'll be sorry!' _He nodded and looked scared and I lust giggled, and probably blushed.

**

* * *

**

**Hey in this story, who should Bella choose? The Gifted Necklace, so she can save her sanity? Or the Cullens, the family that she loves? Go Vote on my poll. I NEED to know, because I want to be a good author and let the fans choose...so GO VOTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, before I forget...**

**Would anyone be interested in a Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover? Review or PM me if you would.**


	21. 3, 2, 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. Not even the story Idea.**

**Here's chapter 20.**

**But in order to move on with the story I need you to vote on my poll to help decide what will happen in the next chapter and so on. So go VOTE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 - 3, 2, 1

A 3 more days until my 18th birthday. I really don't want it to come. I don't want to become the monster that I am destined to become.

"Bella!" Alice came into my room. "C'mon we're going shopping!"

"Why?" I groaned.

"For your party silly," she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me off my bed.

"Why?" I whined.

"You need some new clothes for your party and first year a legal adult," she rolled her eyes and dragged me out to her car.

As soon as I sat down in the car my head started to hurt.

We spent half of the night at the mall, buying almost everything. To my surprise I fell asleep in the car.

"Bella…sweetie your home," I heard someone say in a soft voice.

"5 more minutes."

"Well you would be more comfortable in bed," the voice said once again.

I groaned then decided on something. I transported into my room, and sighed in content.

The next day, I woke up and I couldn't see anything, it was all blurry. I soon found out why. My mind was like a battle field, one side was fine with what was happening, the other side not so much. It was trying to take on a new power.

I felt myself being sucked inside my head, and I saw black. I heard someone scream, but I didn't realize it was me, until it was to late.

There was a vision, inside my head. _I was on the floor screaming in pain. _Then… _I was sitting in my room, clutching my phone and I was crying._ After that… _My father presenting me with a beautiful blue stoned necklace. This necklace would effect my destiny, it was very important to the vampire society. No one can choose it, it chooses you._

I gasped and opened my eyes. Only to find every Cullen watching me. "What just happened?" The true blond asked asked me.

"No clue," I sat up from where I was on the floor. "But my head hurts." I started to massage my temples.

"Are you alright?" The love of my life asked as he rushed over to me. Jasper and Emmett held him back before.

"Yes…No…I don't know."

"Bella, what are your trying to say?" Carlisle asked me.

"I saw something. I think it was my future," I told them. I wasn't really sure what I saw. What did it mean? "Did you see it Alice?" I asked looking up at her.

"No, I cant see your future at all," she told me.

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella what did you see?" Jasper asked.

I went to go tell them but when I tried, I just couldn't. "I can't…I'm sorry, I just cant." I felt this tug at the back of my mind, warning me not to tell anyone. NO ONE!

They all nodded.

Later that night, when I was reading a book (The Night World Book 1), I felt the need to draw. I grabbed a notebook that was near me and found a pencil. Soon I my hand was flying across the hand. When I was done I stared at the drawing in amazement and horror. It was a necklace, with a blue stone in it. It looked familiar.

I felt someone's presence behind me and then heard, "The Gifted Necklace." It was Carlisle.

"You know this necklace?"

"Yes, the Volturi have it. It is said that it's destined to be given to the One in the Prophecies." I nodded. "It is said that the time when the One in the Prophecies shall rise." Little did he know the person he was talking about was right in front of him.

"Carlisle, what would you say if I knew the One in the Prophecies?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"You know?" His eyes became wide, and could possibly fall out of his head. "This is great!"

"I said _if I knew. _I don't know anymore than you do," I told him.

"Too bad, we could of made a great discovery."

"Yeah, too bad." Thank God I didn't tell him. It would have been really bad if I did.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. "It's time for your make-over!" I could hear her make her way down the stairs.

"NO!" I exclaimed. I got up from where I was sitting and bolted out the door.

"Bella! Get back here!!" she yelled when she saw I wasn't there.

"Never!" I yelled back to her and kept running.

"Edward, she's your girlfriend, you go get her!" I heard her say. That just made me laugh. As if he would be able to catch me. "And you better bring her back here when you catch her."

I then had a brilliant idea. I ran into a clearing and got ready.

Soon Edward came running into the clearing and saw me. He came running toward me and right before he tackled me, I transported to the other side of the clearing. He kept trying to catch me and I would always transport away from him. This kept up for hours and soon it was a day until my birthday.

"Do you give up yet?" I asked.

"No, never." "Whatever you say," I told him. I was getting bored of this so I decided to transport to our meadow.

I stayed there for a day an a half. I would of stayed there for the rest of the day, but the sun was in the middle of the sky. Instead of transporting back, I decided to take my time, but I needed to be back home before midnight tonight.

Shades of blue, orange, red, purple and many other colors flashed by me as I walked. In streets I see people's faces flashed, some I recognized. I nodded to some and ignored others. Sooner or later I came to blue liquid, the ocean. A bright light was up high in the sky. I need to get back soon.

I'm to lazy to walk all the way back to Washington. What was the town called again? Spoons? Knifes? No…Forks. Yes, Forks. Picture it…picture what it looks like.

Green. All green, rainy too. Green trees, green grass, green moss. Now picture the Cullens' house. HUGE, white, with lots of windows and surrounded by a clearing.

I felt this tingling and felt as if I were being pulled in the direction that I needed to go, and I soon felt my back being soaked.

I opened my eyes to see the place I was visualizing.

Walking slowly up to the house I hear voices. "Where could she possibly be?" one asked. "Not really sure," the other answered. There were 7 voices, all coming from inside. The Cullens. "When will she be coming back?"

That was when I decided to make an entrance. "Who me?" They turned to look at me. The blond, the teddy bear, the doctor and the mother were shocked. The pixie looked smug and the one with all the scars paid the mind reader.

"Bella, your back!" The pixie exclaimed. "YAY! Now I can give you a makeover!"

"Uh, no. No makeovers, tonight is my last night of freedom."

"What do you mean 'last night of freedom'?" Rose asked me.

"After tonight I shall be loyal to the Necklace, it will be hard for be to think clearly without it. Whoever has the Necklace will be able to get me to do things, even if I don't want to do them."

"Who has the Necklace your talking about?" Carlisle asked me.

"oh, you already know," I told him.

"What necklace?"

"The Gifted Necklace" Everyone gasped. "I can feel my will bending to it, as it gets closer to midnight."

"So you're the one in the prophecy," Carlisle says and I nod.

I explained everything to them, well mostly everything. I didn't tell them about Aro being my father. We spent hours talking and soon it was 11:50, ten more minutes.

I took a deep breath and I watched time go by. 11:51, 11:52, 11:53, 11:54, ll:55, five more minutes. 11:56, 11:57, ll:58. When the clock said 11:59 I said, "I want you all to remember me they way I am, was. Right here right now, thank you or being so nice to me." I smiled the I was suddenly in pain. It was midnight.

**EDPOV**

Bella was explaining things to us. Suddenly she said, "I want you all to remember me they way I am, was. Right here right now, thank you or being so nice to me." She smiled then fell, luckily I caught her. She wasn't twitching or screaming.

"She's in pain!" Jasper said franticly.

"What's happening?!" Emmett asked.

"It's her change." My love's eyes were open and staring at nothing. "Bella, you'll be alright. It's okay, I'm here for you," I told her.

She was like this for about an hour, when suddenly her heart stopped beating, her eyes became black, she's thirsty, and she started to move.

"Bella?"

"Where is it?" she asked. Bella's eyes were starting to change color. "Where's the necklace?!" She got up and started searching the house. She searched her own room first, then mine. Next was Alice's and Jasper's. Then Rose's and Emmett's. After that she searched the parent's room (Carlisle and Esme). She searched downstairs, then the garage. "Where is it!"

Suddenly her phone started to ring.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause I was there when you saidForever and always _

"WHAT?!" she answered.

"Bella, that's no way to speak to your father," I heard someone yell at her.

"Well, I don't really care!" She paused. "I know where it is! Daddy give me my necklace, please"

"First I need to talk to you please go somewhere no one will be able to hear you this is private."

"Whatever," she said before going up to her soundproof room.

**

* * *

**

Hey in this story, who should Bella choose? The Gifted Necklace, so she can save her sanity? Or the Cullens, the family that she loves? Go vote on my poll, review, or PM me. I'm letting you awesome fans have a say in the story. So get your lazy butts off the couch and go VOTE!

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, before I forget...**

**Would anyone be interested in a ****Vampire Diaries**** and ****Twilight**** Crossover? Review or PM me if you would.**


	22. Awesome News About This Story

**GUESS WHAT?**

**I got a laptop :)**

**Sad thing is that it doesn't have microsoft yet so I can't work on my stories on it right now**

**But that's not important, I 've decided not to rewrite this story, but work on finishing it now that I've finished my Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover, Expect The Unexpected.**

**I'll start working on it as soon as I can, but school starts soon and soccer too. So ya never know. In the mean time go check out The Miser Sisters, The Scandal (before Kate takes it down), The Flock and It's New Member, anything really.**

**Go vote on my poll about what you want to happen. It will be open up until the end of the month.**

**Oh and check out our facebook page, Crazyperson17. You can check out pictures for our stories (we're working on taking them off our profile page and uploading them to facebook) and see what's going on when it comes to our stories.**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	23. The Phone Call & A Decision

**Hey everyone, it's been a LONG time sense I worked on this story. I'm really sorry about that but I got caught up in a new story that is now completed. Expect The Unexpected. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter, I let you, the reviewers to decide the fate of Bella, not it's time to see if I can write it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The Phone Call & A Decision **

**BPOV**

"Daddy! I need that necklace!" I whisper/yelled at him. I was now in my room, thank god I had it soundproofed.

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll get the necklace soon enough. But first I need you to do something for me," Aro said.

"Daddy, can't I just have it?"

"No, dear you need to do something for me first." "Fine, what?"

"I need you to kill the Cullens; I know you can do it. You're the most powerful vampire to ever exist." What? Never! No…but I need the necklace. Then again, I love this family.

"Can I get back to you?" I asked

"Of course my Bella," that's all that he said before I hung up on him. I leaned against my wall and slid down it. I was clutching my phone and I felt tears fall running down my cheeks.

Whom to choose?

The Cullens, the people who took me in and accepted me? On the other hand, the necklace that I needed to stay sane?

Carlisle, so nice, so innocent. Esme, so sweet, she was like the mother I never had. Alice was a ball of energy, so short and pixie like. Jasper, tall and blond, he was like an older brother to me. Emmett was like a brother to me too, he might even be my real brother. Rosalie, she might be a blond, but the girl is smart.

Then there's Edward. I love him, what would I ever do without him? Could I possibly stand to kill him? No, I couldn't ever do that. Not even to save my life. However, to save my sanity? Yes, No, Maybe.

I called daddy and when he answered I said, "I'll do it."

A plan started to form in my mind. I got up and opened the door. Running down the stairs I yelled, "Everyone get your lazy butts in the living room!" And by the time I got there every one was there waiting.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked.

"Ok don't that this the wrong way but I've been ordered to kill you." Everyone gasped. "But I won't." Sighs of relief were let out all around the room.

"Who ordered you to kill us?" Alice asked.

"My father." "Why?"

"Well lets just say that he is power hungry and he has something I want."

"Like what?"

"A necklace"

"What's so important about a necklace?" Rosalie asked.

"None of your business, anyway I need to go take down Aro and get it. You guys can stay hidden and not contact anyone, as if you were 'dead' or you can help me in Italy?"

Their answer shocked me and their answer was…..

* * *

**What is Their Answer? Stay and hide, pretent to be 'dead' and not contact anyone for awhile. Or go to Italy with her?**

**Review and let me know. Your the ones that are effecting this story, so the more reviews I get the more likely you'll see what you want to read. So REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me.**

**~Crazyperson17**


	24. The things you hate I'm really sorry

Dear Beloved Readers,

I'm Really Sorry :( I hope that you can understand my sorrow and my fustration when it comes to this. I hate adding these notes in, even though I said I wouldn't. But I'm really fustrated with myself because somehow I know it's my fault and I keep trying to fix it.

My sister did something to our desktop (my computer that contains most of my stories) and my dad had to do something to it and for some reason the internet is messesed up (thank god i have a laptop now) along with my microsoft on that computer won't work. I'm trying to figure a way to open it on my sister's account, but I have it where she can't access my stories so she can't access any of my stories and mess with them.

I forwarded it to my other email and I tried to open it. I have a different program on my laptop so i ca't access it.

So sadly I can't work on any of the fallowing stories, I'm really sorry about that:

**The Miser Sisters**

**The Flock and It's New Member**

**And You Said YOU Were A Monste**

**And many other unpublished stories**

I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting :( Please don't review to this note, I will replace it one day.

Just writing this I want to cry :( I think I just might. Please have faith and just stick this rough patch out, I love anyone who reads my stories and reviews.

Thanks for being there.

With Love, CrazyPerson17


	25. AMAZING NEWS!

Dear Beloved Readers,

I have some amazing new!

SOMEONE OFFERED TO ADOPT THIS STORY! YAY! Well for you guys anyway. Personally I'm starting to lose interest in writing this, I like working on crossovers but I am sad to let this go. It feels like I'm giving up, but I'm not. I'm just letting it go and spread t wings so it can take off. (What my mom says she will have to do someday. She says that she won't always be there and she has to stop worring, because one day she'll have to let me go and spread my wings.)

Anyway the person that offered was born2design. When she orginally reviewed I was kinda confused but now I totally understand. She'll write chapters and then send them to me. Then I'll add anything or change things so that I'm still part of the writing prossess.

anyway the link to her page is

http : www . fanfiction . net / u / 2547295 / design2live

I owe her a ton, I hope you check it out and hopefully we'll be getting some awesome reviews from all of you :)

Thanks for being there.

With Love, CrazyPerson17


End file.
